Spirit Bound:Chapter 3
by xo-DimitriJust4Me-ox
Summary: I had every single detail in my mind when i typed this i really like it...rose is confused but to be able to read this read my first two....thanx


Chapter 3:

"You're wrong I have given up things for her" exclaimed Adrian  
"Okay let hear it, what have you given up for her rich boy?"Dimitri said  
"Incase you haven't known I've given up smoking".  
"Well I do know but wow that's giving up a lot. "Dimitri said proudly.  
Oh yeah. I forgot that little detail, since I had helped kill Dimitri's mentor.  
This was, in other words, the one in charge of everything.  
Well he had all the power; he used that power so humans could watch my every move. Since Strigio couldn't come at least 100 ft of the school campus, because the magic in the ward would keep them away. Humans could do it, yeah some were that evil….or wanted to become immortal and powerful.  
Those humans disgusted me.  
Well time for me to step back to reality.  
"Okay so got me there...but you haven't given a damn thing for her...Instead you want to destroy her!!!"  
" Look you…."as Dimitri tried to cool down while I started to talk  
"Okay Adrian it's... Okay" I tried to come up with the right words  
"Dimitri…."he, looked up. "Would you give up anything for me?" at that moment I looked over at Adrian. "Why does it even matter?" Adrian said. "Just hear me out please I need to find out" I barely heard my voice.  
But Adrian stood quite.  
He knew what I was talking about. I had told him that there might be a way to turn him back to himself. I had told him the truth so if it would happen he would understand.  
I, unfortunately felt like crap, it wasn't fair for Adrian to go thru this and I knew it I would have a talk with him.  
Later, if he wasn't mad at me.  
"Yes, Roza I would do anything and everything for you."  
Okay.  
I had that but wasn't sure he meant it so I kept talking.  
"What if I said there is a way to go back…"I had to be strong "There is a way you could be yourself again?"  
"Well that would be great, I wish there was" he didn't know. Good, I had to get this over with so he wouldn't know. I didn't know if he was telling the truth. If he wasn't he would try to stop this. And I didn't want that.  
"Okay, well yeah that is too bad, so there you go we can't be together".  
There was hurt, anger, and something I couldn't put my finger on, in his eyes. But all he said was  
"Roza, I'll be back and next time it won't be so great…" he looked back at Adrian "…or amusing"  
he left in a blink of an eye, and all I could do was look back at Adrian that was making his way back to his dorm.  
" Adrian wait, please just listen to me!!"I yelled  
He turned back his eyes almost red instead of green.  
"Why should I listen to you? All your going to do is to tell me to be in the side, but in other words"  
" Adrian, I love you"  
WOW.  
I knew it was I lie.  
I think...Wait  
what just happened?  
I didn't know but it had felt right. Not to totally but……right  
Adrian looked surprised, then happy.  
Then closed the distance between us, and kissed me. 

After all the….blahh I don't know how to describe it. So anyways after THAT I looked at him and asked the most stupid question.  
"Are you still mad?"  
I think he was thinking about it. So we stayed silent until he said  
"Wow, yes because I would have to be mad at what just happened"…  
"So you're not mad?"All he did was laugh.  
"No I'm not mad you…Youuu luvvvv meee "he raised his eyebrow at me.  
What have I done?"Don't worry I won't tell…if you don't tell on me"  
"Tell on you at what?"  
"I love you" he said in his most casual way.  
"You don't, you're just saying that because you feel obligated to "I said.  
"I do rose and I have ever since I met you, I just wanted to hear you say it"  
"oh, okay" I began to feel guilty…I mean I was lying. Right? 

He couldn't believe what just happened. I mean that couldn't off have been true. Rose, her Roza with that…that brat? No he was lying.  
But if was the why didn't rose say anything?  
"Calm down" Dimitri told himself. He just knew she still loved him.  
Why did this have to happen to him? All this entire thinking had him tormented.  
He still loved rose, and like he said he would give anything for her. Everything.  
But was there really a way to turn back to himself?  
It was true though, he would do it Rose was everything to him.  
Her dark hair between his fingers stormed in his thoughts.  
Her long legs wrapped around him.  
Yes, he loved those thoughts…he would be back again.  
Even if he had to kill that rich brat.  
He had to, to be able to back with his Roza.  
The next visit would be a starting of their future…  
as Strigio 


End file.
